Catch me if you can
by Scribe4eva
Summary: When tradgedy strikes in Mikahla's life she uproots her home in Australia and moves to forks. When Paul first see's Miki he refuses to accept the hold she has on him. Will Paul accept he's imprint or is it to late? Bad summary but please just try it.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: unfortunatley I dont own Twilight, Stephine Meyer does

**Hey my names Maddy and this is my first ever FanFiction so please be nice and dont forget I would LOVE feedback at the end.**

**Thanx**

* * *

**Chapter One**

They're gone… with a simple phone call, I will never see or hear from them ever again… a drunk driver, bad timing and a split second decision that's all it took to take away two of the most important people in the world from me. My mum and my little brother, at 16 years I will never know what it is like to have my mum there to pick out my outfit for my first date. I will never have another fight with my little brother over the computer or whose turn it was in the front seat of the car. It's only my dad and me now, no one else, just us.

It's only now as I sit watching everyone else sleep on the plane, does it sink in that I will never return to the place I grew up, where all my cherished memories of them are. I am moving to Forks Washington away from those memories, away from the familiar away from my home.

My dad, Michael got a new job just months after their funerals; their presence was everywhere and just got to much to handle for him. "Miki ... What are you doing still awake?" my dad asked groggily interrupting my train of thought. "Nothing dad, I just find it hard to sleep on planes. I haven't had as much practice as some people." I joked. To be truthful I hadn't slept properly since that night. People say I have changed. I know I have, I have always had long brown hair with natural blonde highlights that everyone envied, but now it seems dull and lifeless, I can never be bothered putting any effort into it, it was always my mum who encouraged me to dress up now without her I couldn't be bothered in my appearance. My eyes used to be bright and my favourite feature as they were large and an unusual colour them having green on the outside that faded into brown then the black of my pupil. My eyes were a mixture of my dad and mum sometimes looking yellow, everyone used to think they were the coolest things ever, but now I cant even look at myself in the mirror. As a child I was always chubby and for as long as I can remember have been on a diet. But since they have left I only eat when is absolutely necessary or if my dad insists upon it. None of my clothes fit anymore, I know I should eat more that it isn't healthy, but I can't bring myself to do it, just like shopping. My mother loved shopping and would drag me into shopping trips whenever she could bribe me into it. Before we left I had to go shopping with my dad for a whole new wardrobe, I couldn't stand it, there was no one there to give their honest opinion I knew my dad wouldn't care, I knew that no one but my own mother would ever truly tell me their true opinions I trusted no one like I trusted my mum.

There was a tingling sensation running down my cheek, then one on the other side I realized that I was crying again. "Passengers this is your captain speaking, the seatbelt sign has come on it is requested that you put your seats in the upright position and put your trays up to prepare for landing. We will be landing in approximately five minutes. On behalf of American Airways we thankyou for flying with us and hope you enjoy your time in Seattle." The plane began its descent as I craned my neck out the window to see my new life.

My new life with no nagging mother, no annoying little brother, no crazy friends, just a father and a new town that will never be home

.

* * *

As we exited the plane we saw a simple white sign with Mr. Simons written on it being held up by a short, podgy man. "Hey dad, don't you think that man reminds you of an umpa lumpa?" He shoulders started shaking, a sure sign that he was laughing. "Definitely, if we're lucky maybe he will start singing and dancing for us." The giggles that I held back until now came out in fits of laughter. I mean the man wasn't that bad. He had black hair styled in a comb over, you could clearly see his receding hairline, however he was smartly dressed in a well tailored suit and he had this air of authority around him that made you pay attention to him. "Ah Mr Brown, thankyou coming down to pick us up, it is much appreciated." It was funny when my father spoke in his business voice, and I can never keep the smile off my face when he does so. "It was no problem Mr. Simons and please call me Dan. I wouldn't imagine you would be able to find a public service that would let those creatures into their vehicles." The creatures Mr. Brown or as I now referred to him as umpa lumpa was referring to were Benson and Monty my two babies.

Benson was a Newfoundland and still had his puppy face, he had a gorgeous black coat and came up to almost my hip, Monty on the other hand was a Maltese shitzu that reached halfway to my knee and was a dirty white with black spots. Monty for some reason never could keep his tongue in his mouth and was therefore dubbed downy dog by my dad. After collecting the dogs and our luggage we made our way out to umpa lumpa's car. Car is not the word for the monstrosity that was this vehicle, it was huge the wheels came practically up to my waste. He called it a hummer, and soon got onto the topic of business. I put my Ipod in and soon fell asleep.

I awoke surrounded by green, it was an unusual colour to see as I grew up in the drought and have gotten used to the different shades of brown, but this was green! In my sleep induced haze I slip falling out of the car landing with a very loud "OUMPH" well at least I now knew the ground is just as hard here as it was back in Australia, nothings changed there. The new house is a small two-story brick building, the garden was simple and cute, it was low maintenance and perfect for my dad and me. Immediately inside the front door is a smallish living room, which flows through to a large kitchen/ eating room. Walking upstairs ignoring my father trying to get the dogs out of the monstrosity that is umpa lumpa's car, I notice three doors the one immediately to my left was an average sized bedroom with cream walls and cream carpet, in front of the stairs was the bathroom with a humungous spa that took up half the bathroom, a shower and toilet, I couldn't wait to test out the bath, the door to the bedroom on my right was my dream bedroom, it wasn't large in size but was black and white in theme. Three of the walls were white, with the forth being a black wardrobe that ran across the entire wall, the carpet was black, my bed was set up with black and white pillows and comforter. I couldn't wait to set the rest of my stuff up to complete the look. My dad must have done this for me, I couldn't believe it, my dad gave me my dream bedroom. I went running down the stairs and ran straight into my dad tears streaming down my face. "Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou." I just kept repeating over and over again to him. Dad just kissed my forehead and said "anything for you chicken." Chicken had been my nickname since I was little and he hadn't called me it since the accident. We spent the next two days unpacking the house and getting the dogs settled.

It was now Sunday night and I was dreading tomorrow, the first day at my new school, Forks High.

* * *

Read and Review to tell me what you think!

cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I'm back again! I really suck at this but I'm trying and the only way for me to get better is for you guys to review and tell me where I went wrong and right.

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight *sob*

There is no Paul in this chapter but I promise it is coming soon. I have no idea how the American schooling system works so I am guessing here, if anyone knows and could tell me that would be great.

Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

I just had to keep running and they wouldn't catch me. Just run, I was almost there I could see the trees thinning as I neared the road but they had almost caught up to me. "I've got the gift of one liners and you've got the curse of cures…" The alarm clock went off signalling it was time to get ready for school. Hitting the snooze button my breathing began to return to normal from the dream, laying there the sweat started to dry making it feel like I had ran a marathon. It was time to get up and ready for the modern day torture adults referred to as school. Quickly showering, I put on the usual foundation, eyeliner and massacre nothing flash. Noticing the time I ran to my room to get dressed in my black skinny legged jeans with a black frilly skirt over it, a black long sleeved t-shirt, with my maroon and black star hoodie I raced down stairs to grab an apple for breakfast and my school bag before running out the pulling on my black converses and chequered scarf.

It was raining a common occurrence in Washington or so I had been told and I had to walk in it, or more like run as yet again I was running late, the perfect way to start a new school. It is nerve racking walking into the school halfway through the second semester; everyone stared as I walked into the school. The buildings that made up the school looked like the residential apartments you used to see near my old house not a school, if it wasn't for the Forks High School sign I was sure to have missed the school altogether. Entering the building I made four wrong turns before I finally found the office.

The reception was small and extremely warm; upon my entrance the lady at the desk introduced herself. "Hello there I'm Mrs Cope, you must be the new student Mikahla Simons." She said in a way that is far too cheerful for this early in the morning. For those of you who haven't noticed I hate mornings, they are the worst part of the day, they always made late. "Mmph that would be me." I answered back more curtly then I intended but what could I say it was 9am, way to early a time to be cheerful. "Well then here is your schedule, a map of the school, your locker information and you need to get this slip signed by all your teachers." She said handing the paper work over smiling cheerfully at me. "Thanks." I reply turning to get away from the cheerful lady. "Don't forget to return that slip at the end of the day and I hope your enjoy it here in Forks." She called out to my retreating form.

The locker wasn't hard to find considering the size of the school, I spin the combination in and it opened immediately, as I finish emptying the books I wont need till after lunch I hear the warning bell ring. I look at my schedule, it reads

First Period – History, Mrs Finch, B12

Second Period – Maths, Mr Travis, A01

Third Period – Art, Ms Clarke, C06

Fourth Period – Lunch

Fifth Period – English, E10

Sixth Period – Sport, Gym

Seventh Period – Study Hall

Hurrying to class I step through the door just as the tardy bell rings, I hurry over to the teacher who simply signs my slip and thankfully points to a seat in the back right hand corner next to a girl with blonde and pink hair. As I take my seat the girl takes one of her head phones out "Hey, I'm Biancca but only my parents call me that everyone else calls me B. You're the new girl right, bet you're getting stared at a lot today." That's when I notice that everyone was in fact staring at me and that the teacher seemed relaxed enough not to care what everyone was doing. How had I not noticed this before? "Yep I can't believe that they can still stare at me even thought I am at the back of the room, I'm Mikahla but most people just call me Miki." "Cool." "You know maybe they are all freaky robots that can spin there heads 360 degrees." At first she didn't say anything but then she started laughing so loud that the few people who hadn't been staring at us did. "Shut up would ya, your making even more people stare." I hissed at her, this just made her laugh more, her laugh was so contagious that I soon had to join in. The rest of the period went on much like this; I discovered that we had Art, History, lunch and Gym together. She walked me to my Maths class wished me luck and left. Maths classed dragged on and Art class was a blast we ended up painting each others noses black.

The Cafeteria was huge and as you entered you could see each clique had there own table, I followed B through the lunch line grabbing a salad and bottle of water after we both paid she led me to a table in the back corner of the cafeteria where just the two of us sat. B and I ended up in an argument over who the best band was out of Atreyu and From First to Last. "No way B you cannot tell me that From First to Last is better than Atreyu, have you listened to them?" "Yes of course I have and they are way better." "No their not." "Yes they are." "No." "Yes." "No." at this stage we both broke into fits of hysterical laughter, over how much like two year olds we sounded. The rest of the week went on much like this, I ended up spending every night playing catch up on my schooling and by Friday I was exhausted.

Me and B were currently sitting on the hood of her car, school had just finished and I couldn't be bothered walking home yet so we were just going to hang out for a while.

"So, I was thinking Saturday night we should so have a music marathon, what do you think Miki?" "A music marathon seriously B?" "Yeah it's where we both have our I-pods and we work through all the bands we have and rate them." "All of them? Seriously I think you've lost it! Someone needs to call the white jacket people on you." "Ha Ha very funny, so will ya come?" "Hmmm… let me think about that." I put my finger on my chin taking up the 'thinking position' WHACK. "Ouch no need to get violent B of course I will come."

We sat there a while longer just talking till I saw this dude running full pelt from the forest searching the area like crazy, he suddenly sees us and a look of happiness and relief crosses his face. "Hey B whose the crazy dude, running over to us." "Hmmm" says B, looking up and seeing the dude she mutters "Oh fuck, how could I have forgotten." By this stage the dude had reached us and immediately proceeded to grab B and pull her into a hug. I took this time to observe the dude, he had brown eyes and black hair that was cropped short, he had tanned skin similar to that you see on Indians and he was tall, he would have had to have been way over 6 foot . "Oh thank god your okay, you gave me a bluddy heat attack when you didn't come home after school. What the hell are you doing at school after hours all by yourself?" the mystery dude choked out looking rather emotional. "Sorry it totally slipped my mind see Miki didn't want to go home yet and I wanted to hang out with her so I stayed and I spaced, I am really really sorry." She pleaded with him while giving the dude puppy dog eyes and the best damn pout I've ever seen, I'm going to have to get her to teach me that later. "Oh okay, that's cool, you just scared me is all." She gave him the biggest grin "Seth this is Miki, Miki this is Seth." "Hey sorry for keeping her, so you're the infamous Seth I've heard a lot about you." He chuckled "Hope its all good." "Mmm some." I say giving him a cheesy grin. "Oo, Oo, Oo." B says jumping up and down. "I have a great idea, why doesn't Miki come with us tonight to Em's." "I couldn't, I wouldn't want to intrude." "No it should be cool I will just have to give Emily a call first to double check." Seth says pulling out an old looking phone. "Yay, your gonna love Em."

* * *

Okay so tell me where I went wrong or right! Please tell me what you thought! I need reviews to improve!

Cheers Mate

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is still a test run so if one can think of ways I can improve please review and tell me so i can do so. Thanx**

Disclaimer: I much to my disapointment do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does = (

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sitting in the back of B's rusted red commodore I couldn't help but regret the decision I had made. I mean I was all for making new friends but as I watched Seth and B stare at each other I couldn't help but think I was on my own tonight. Even while he was driving Seth still managed to keep an eye on her. He stared at her like she was the only thing that mattered, that if it ever came down to it he would die trying to make her happy. That look scared me; it was how my dad used to look at my mum before the accident, with pure adoration and love. B explained that a lot of people came to Em's for dinner apparently there was going to be at least ten people over for dinner not including me. I didn't do well in crowds I got nervous, shy and would clam up and say nothing, I was especially nervous around guys, apart from my family I never really had any guy friends, I always found it awkward and never knew what to say or talk about.

"Miki…Miki… MIKI!" I was startles out of my thoughts by B "Jesus no need to yell my ear is like thirty centimetres from your mouth, I think I am deaf in my left ear now." B childishly poked her tongue out at me as I finally took in my surroundings. We were currently parked outside of a cute brick cottage. Getting out of the car Seth lead us up to the front door, just as he was about to knock, he turned around and stared straight at me. "I am just warning you that Em has some umm, scaring that was caused by a bear attack, Sam is quiet sensitive about it so please don't stare or bring it up." I wanted to glare and yell at him for even thinking that I would be insensitive and stupid enough to ask questions about scarring on someone's body and if it's bad enough to warn me, then why in the world would I bring it up? Instead I gritted my teeth and nodded my head to show him I understood. Upon seeing this he turned and swung the door open.

Seth and B walked right in to the small cottage like they lived there, I followed more slowly, and upon entering you couldn't help but feel at home in the cottage. A man larger than Seth walked in with his arm around a petit woman with long flowing black hair and brown skin, one side of her face was scared but it didn't take away from the beauty that obviously surrounded the woman. "Miki, this is Sam and Emily. Em, Sam this is Miki." "Hello Miki, welcome I hope you like lasagne, if you don't I could whip up something else for you." Emily said with such warmth that all I could do was smile and say a shy "Hi it's nice to meet you, thankyou so much for having me."

"It's our pleasure." The door from the other end of the house, which must have been the back door, made a crashing sound, like someone had slammed it. Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the sound. Seconds later a boy walked into the room, he was looking at Sam and radiated an aura that said he was pissed. He had bronzed skin, with short messy black hair, muscles that could make a girl faint at the sight of him. He was taller than Seth but not as tall as Sam. He had a straight noise and plush lips that had me dieing to kiss them. My inspection of this divine creature took less than a second and in that time he noticed my presence and moved his dark chocolate eyes to mine. As I stared into his melting chocolate pools of eyes I felt a connection to him, like I was somehow chained to him.

Suddenly he had disappeared and there was an almighty crash. Looking towards the ground I saw him lying flat on his face, he had tripped over thin air. It took all of my self control to keep myself from going into fits of laughter. He was looking up at me franticly, "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I? I am so sorry!" was all he kept saying over and over again while franticly inspecting my body for damage. That's all it took for me to loose my control, I was in stitches of laughter and could soon hear everyone else's laughter as well. I could hardly breathe I was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down my face. His face suddenly changed from concern to that of someone who looked ready to kill, this sobered me up very quickly. "Sorry, it's just you're the one who fell over and your asking me if I am ok?" He just glared at me, got up and out of the room faster than any normal person could have. When he left the room I suddenly felt empty and unwell.

I turned around to see Seth dancing around singing "Another one bites the dust." B noticed my attention was diverted to Seth and swiftly hit his arm to get his attention. "So Miki that was Paul." I thought I heard Seth also say under his breath "your soul mate." But I must have just been hearing things again.

* * *

The rest of the night followed with little excitement, everyone acted like a big happy family, I met Embry, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim and a whole lot of other guys. The thing that struck me the most was the way the boys looked at the girls, like they were the single most important thing to them in the world, no they looked to them as if they were their world. Everyone was really nice and welcoming, the only strange part of the evening besides from Paul's abrupt entrance and exit, the boys eating habits that resembled that of a pig, was the strange looks I kept getting when they thought I wasn't paying attention. It was like they were trying to figure me out. Maybe I was paranoid or maybe it was just because I was a new shinny toy to discover. I didn't like being stared at and I didn't like how Paul's departure made me feel.

I didn't even know the dude but somehow it felt like I was chained to him. And that scared me, I didn't like being forced to do or feel anything and this guy that I didn't even know was making me feel trapped and if it was one thing I didn't do well was trapped.

I tried to ignore it for as long as possible but when everyone sat down after dinner and started playing the Wii, the feelings that Paul imposed on me started to encompass me, along with all those memories I tried to bury. The memories crashed over me wave after wave, it was flashes that was it, seatbelts, screaming, fire and laughter, but not the nice kind, this was the laughter of a man enjoying his work, the laughter of a man who just inflicted the worst kind of torture on someone, and enjoyed it. The burning sensation began in my eyes, I had to escape this house, now.

"I really need to be leaving, my dad wants me home soon, thankyou so much for having me for dinner Emily, it was lovely." My voice sounded flat but I didn't think Emily noticed, she just smiled and nodded her head. "Bye everyone." I called over my shoulder as I began to sprint home. B was too wrapped up in Seth to notice that I would need a ride if I was going home, seeing as I came with her, but I didn't mind the walk it would allow me to breakdown without anyone noticing.

The entire walk home I saw flashes, blood, tears, smiles, laughter. It was all getting to be too much; sprinting home didn't get me there fast enough. Bursting through the door looking a mess, my dad looked up, asked no questions just gave me a comforting hug. That was the night I decided that I couldn't do this anymore.

* * *

**Ok so thats it for now. I most probably wont update for a couple of weeks I have exams coming up and I need to study, study, study. Ok so tell me what you think I promise that there will be some Paul and Miki action coming up. I dont have a plan at all for this story so if it starts jumping around to much or you have any suggestions for where it should be heading just let me know!**

**Read and Review**

**Cheers**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I am so completely, incredibly, terribly sorry for not updating sooner, however I had a whole load of SAC's loaded onto me then there was exams then writers block because I hadn't written in ages, although I shouldnt blame it on other things it was my own fault! So I am really really very sorry bout this, I know how frustrated I get when people don't update but please don't give up on me just yet I am back up and writing, plus it's the holidays so that means I have all day to write till my hearts content. I promise to get the next couple of chapters out before I go back to school! Yay for more chapters.... BOOOO for school!

So basicly I unfortunatly dont own twilight... although I would give my left leg to own it *sigh*

ok so read, criticise and review! I thrive off of critisim it gives me drive to do better and prove you wrong =) so dont be shy tell me what you think...

Now this chapter was written in haste so that I could get something up there... so as my spelling and grammar skills suck can people please tell me bout them so that I can fix them!

Also I know this is a long authors note but if anything I write confuses people or you just want more detail let me know and I will be more than happy to help clear things up!

Ok so one last thing this is short because I have a sort of important chapter coming up so I couldnt lead this one into the next!

I will love you all if you review

xx

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

I was not one for rash decisions, I needed a plan of what I required to be be done with this... problem. With me it was never feel than do, it was always feel it, write it down, plan possible ways it could be done, decide on the best option for me and then finally do. Spontaneity was not my thing.

So a plan is what I needed… a pen, a pen a pen ahhhh there is a pen. Ok so now paper, paper, paper. So I have my pen and paper, hmmm lets think…

Well of course you're thinking Miki I am your brain you know…

Oh shutup you stupid thing. Ahuh so my problem is that I cant seem to escape this feeling, this pain, these images. I need to escape them I just feel trapped and suffocating in this room, like the walls are closing in on me. I just need to get out I need to brake free of these four walls I just need to run fast enough so that they cant catch me.

So I have a few options, I could run, I mean literally run away I have some money saved up I could by a car and just drive until I run out of money stop stock up on some cash and then go again… Or maybe I don't have to run away if I could in some way relive the pain, just make it go away…what did that article say that I read?… oh yeah that physical pain can relieve and cover any and all mental torture that a person may be enduring…

Owwwweeee this hurts you know… stop thinking so hard… I'm not meant for strenuous activity.

Oh My God will you be quiet up there I am trying to think of the most efficient way to rid myself of this… this…

Oh I know, I know I am you after all. Why don't you just take off and get it over with it's not worth staying here anyways.

Looking up I noticed the sun was rising, that meant I had been up all night trying to figure out what to do and was no closer than when I started.

Gazing out across at the sunrise, everything seemed to cease even the incessant babbling of mini me inside my head. The world seemed to slow down as the sun slowly made its rise into the sky and just as suddenly as it had begun it all went black.

* * *

Flash of a camera "Screech" Flash of a camera "BANG" Flash of a camera "Fire" Flash of a camera "MUM" Flash of a camera "HARRISON" Flash of a camera "blue and red" Flash of a camera….

"AHHHHHH" I shot up out of bed screaming, covered I sweat, it happened again, the images kept playing over and over and over in my head, I knew what they meant and I had to get out right this instance. Looking out the window I could see it was night time, that meant I had slept through the entire day, yet I felt no better than when I fell asleep, infact I think I was worse. The images were so vivid and always came in flashes sort of like pictures except there was sound and a feeling of absolute terror; like their was all this pain and confusion that no one knew how to handle, it was exactly like my life. No one knew how to handle my pain or longing for my family to be back to normal.

Glancing down at my list I came to a conclusion, it would be best for all parties involved if I just disappeared, left, went vamoosh. Now if only I could find my duffel bag, where could I have put it? Great I was here what a week and I already managed to loose track of absolutely everything, I am such a failure. Im soo...Wait there it is, grabbing the first clothes I could get my hands on I stuffed everything into the bag until it was exploding, grabbing my toiletries, I made my way over to the window. Now I had to attempt to climb down a tree, I hadn't done this since I was little and would go to my bestfriend at the times farm. I was always jealous of her she had the cool parents, no siblings and her parents gave her everything she wanted, I used to think that I would trade anything to be her, but now I wouldn't dream of it, the only thing I would give anything for would be to have my brother and mommy back. For some strange reason my body was screaming at me to say Paul as well, but that couldn't be right I only just… well I couldn't even say met because I didn't really have proper conversation with him.

I realized I had been starring into space for a while now and decided it was time to get up and moving. Opening the window I climbed out onto the thick branch that led out from my window. I sat on it and slowly scooted across until I reached the trunk of the tree, standing up was difficult and I almost slipped twice, by the time I safely made it to the bottom of the tree I was saturated to the bone. My mind was telling my that I was going to catch my death if I stayed out much longer but I couldn't seem to bring myself to care.

I made my way around the house, when I passed my dad's room I looked up to say goodbye for the last time. He was standing there with a blank expression nursing his Jack Daniel just starring out the window. My father the light in my family, well the old family, my real family, wasn't smiling, wasn't laughing, he was nothing.

* * *

Ok so thats it... for now I will update again in the next couple of days I promise!

This chapter was sort of supposed to set things up like you know for a tradgedy to happen one must have a personal flaw that leads them to it well i think thats right anyways I'm babbling!

Does anyone know how to work Beta??

Review and let me!

Cheers mate

xx


	5. AN

**AN**

Ok so I am totally and completely sorry guys.

So the deal is; it started with a lot of homework, so I slowly worked my way through writing the next couple of chapters. Then what should decide to happen, but my hard drive crashed… this computer was fricken brand new at Christmas… so I managed to save some of my files unfortunately this story wasnt part of them… so I finally got my computer back and here I am.

I will start rewriting the chapters not tomorrow but the day afte, but first I must finish the two essays that are due tomorrow and the one that is due the day after! Ooops, I am a procrastinator and I will be in some serious crap if I don't get them done… so I will get these stupid educational stuff done and I should have updated within a week so whoop whoop for me!

I apolagise again and I will try my hardest to update soon though.

I love you all and I have some awsome plans for this essay that I wrote down on a piece of paper so I still know what is going on when

Sorry again

love you all and cookies for all who will still read my story even after the long...long...long wait. oh and my chapters will get longer I promise.

xx


	6. Chapter 5

_okay so i am totally and completley sorry. I am such a mean person, i havnt updated in forever! I partly blame the school its their fault for giving me to much school work!_

_Here's the next chapter, sorry its kind of depressing and short but i cant write long chapters cause i dont have long periods of time to write, plus im not very good._

_So anyways I dont own twilight, as mentioned above not a good enough writer however I will very soon be getting a computer chair and summer holidays in 2 and a half weeks so that means time for lots of writing and I promise that I will try and update on tuesday or wednesday next week._

**Chapter 5**

The look upon my daddy's face, made my decision for me. I could not… No, I would not leave me father like that. It would kill what little was left of him inside and I just couldn't do that to him, he was the one that raised me, he taught me how to ride my bike, how to fix my bike, how to live life to it's fullest, there was nothing in this world that could pull me away from my dad he needed me and I was going to be there for him no matter what, just like he was for me.

Climbing up the tree was much easier than climbing down it; in no time at all I was back in my room and unpacking my bags. Thankfully I didn't have school tomorrow seeing as it's a Sunday. Collapsing on my bed everything soon turned to black.

"MMMMIIIIKAHHHHLAAAA!!" waking I jumped 3 feet in their landing with an audible "oomph" on the not so soft ground. Looking at the clock I noticed that it was 7:… "MIKAHLA get your ass down here now!" came the sound of my Dad's slurred words from down stairs. Pulling myself off the ground, I could feel my butt bruising and boy was it painful, ignoring the pain though I made my way down stairs worried that my Dad had injured himself.

I should have known better. The only other time I had seen my Father drunk was at a footy game (AFL) and he had gotten into a brawl with the opposing sides supporters, at the time I thought that he had just gotten to into the game. I should have known better. But how was I to know that a bruised butt was the least of my worries for that night.

Coming down the stairs I could see my Father swaying on the spot, only being supported upright by the wall. "What's the matter dad?" I asked looking on with concern, I shouldn't have asked, his face grew redder, if that was possible, with him being already red with intoxication and his jaw clenched. His clenched jaw was the first warning siren that went off in my head. "Come here you…BITCH!" his voice raising an octave as he staggered towards me. "What is it dad?" he just kept trying to walk forward. "Daddy…Daddy what's the matter?" He had reached me by now. He stared at me for what felt like hours but was probably only seconds. "What's the matter, Daddy," he mocked, I could feel the tingly sensation in my eyes begin again but something told my crying would only make it worse so I bit my lip to keep the tears from spilling. "It's you. You're the reason. You, You, KILLED THEM…YOU'RE A MURDERER!" a sharp stinging sensation in my gut followed those words. I couldn't breathe the air had been knocked out of me. There was another blow to my arm, then my leg and the blows kept on coming along with the word "murderer" for that is what I am. I do not deserve tears but I do deserve the pain, it was me all along. I am a murderer.

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_tell me of any mistakes, what you liked, hated, loved and let me know of any ideas you might have and I will see what I can do to incorporate it!_

_cheers mate_

_scribe4eva_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey its me again, I havnt had much time or inspiration lately to write. I am almost halfway through my year twelve studies its the big final year so lots of stresses. Anyways I sort of decided screw it tonight i felt like being creative and well here we are finally and update._

_So a couple of things my spelling, grammar and in general writing sucks dogs balls. So if anyone would like to read over my work edit it and give me a few ideas as to where i could improve it would be greatly apreciated. Plus it will get me writing faster if i acctually know that people are reading what i am writing it would be a very big motivator to ignore my studies and write. So please review. Theres a shirtless wold boy in it if you do =P_

_- Maddy_

_xx_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The pain soon gave way to numbness. I don't know which is worse feeling the pain that a vile person like me deserves or feeling none of it but knowing. Just having this sense that it's happening. Though either way I suppose it didn't matter, it didn't last long the numbness quickly gave way. My vision became blurry and just like that everything stopped.

My whole body ached, my neck, my back, my legs, my arms, my stomach, my head, everything, there was no part of my body that did not ache and protest to my movements. Though I am unsure as to whether this is because I woke still lying at the bottom of the stairs where I had passed out or if it was caused by my punishment. Either way I was grateful for the pain, it showed my regret and hopefully showed to my mom and little brother that I was sorry and was willing to take the punishment if it meant that I could pay for what I did to them. After all bad people deserve bad things to happen to them.

I lay there unmoving at the bottom of the stairs for some time, I can tell that my Father has left for work already and that I was home alone. Grunting I make to stand I can feel a stabbing pain coming from my ribs which causes me to cry out. Though I do remember that I am only paying a small price for the horrible act I committed. Slowly i trudge my way up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

Once there i start up the shower and quickly strip and hop in. The water scolds me but soon my body adapts and it feel good. Slowly I wash away, the blood, sweat and grim from the previous day. Its relaxing to massage the shampoo and conditioner into my hair and slowly rinse away my problems if only for a short amount of time. Jumping out of the shower I quickly wrap a towel around me and sprint across to my room, glancing at my alarm clock i release that I am surprisingly running early.

Making my way to my draws I pick out my underwear for today and wrap my hair up in my towel. Now for an outfit looking down at myself I realized that I needed something that will cover as much skin as possible. Not that I would have normally worn something revealing I was too fat for that. I grabbed out a pair of green cargo pants, you know sort of like army pants but cuter, my pair had holes in it but they fit me the best. I found a black v neck jumper and shoved a white singlet underneath. I added my jewellery, my gold ring with 'fuck you' engraved into it, a garnet ring and a necklace with a garnet jewel hanging off of it. I grabbed my salt spray outta the bathroom and sprayed some in my hair, scrunching slightly so that it could dry naturally wavy. Grabbing my combat boots I called me done. Looking myself over I realized that you could see absolutely no sign of bruising, my father had managed for some odd reason to avoid my any areas of skin that were normally exposed. But I knew that waiting just underneath my clothing was now physical reminders of what type of person I was.

Looking at the alarm clock I realized that if I didn't rush I was going to be late. I rush downstairs relishing in the pain my movements caused. Deciding breakfast wasn't going to happen I simply grabbed my bag and left for school, shoving my ipod in my ear. It doesn't take long to walk to school only around twenty minutes give or take depending on how fast I walked.

Suddenly I got the shivers and this tingly sensation like I'm being watched. Quickly I swivel my head around trying to find the source of it but there's nothing there not even a bird. Truth be told it kind of freaked me out. I rush even more the rest of the way to school and make it there in record time. Walking past the parking lot i could spot B's car which means she is here already before me. Glancing around I couldn't find her so i decide to head to my locker. Walking down the halls of school is still weird for me i can see the girls staring and the turning away and giggling and whispering things to each other. I know the things they say can't be good, nothing good could ever be said "OOOOFFFFF"

Fucking hell that hurt i can feel the tears surfacing as the pain in my side suddenly worsens.

"MIKI, Jesus sorry hun didn't see you, though I should have I have been looking for you all morning." I just stare at her from my spot on the ground before slowly making the painful trek back to a standing position.

"Where the hell have you been?...hmmm." Looking at her as she stood there with her hands on her hips at any over point in time would have amused me but I really didn't feel like having anyone else angry with me in my life at the moment.

"I was trying to call you all weekend; I wanted to go shopping with you. Instead of you I had to go with my mum and she bought me the most ugly floral top you've ever seen. But she was so excited that she had found it that i couldn't turn her down. Now if you had been there you could of given me some support." She finally ended her rant and then just stared at me. I gave her an attempt at a smile although I am sure it turned out more like a grimace.

"Sorry B really, my dad was having some trouble dealing this weekend and he just needed me there you know." I lied through my teeth.

"Dealing with what Mikki? What is so bad that he needed help dealing with it?" It was too late when I realized that in trying to hide one truth I had exposed another. I could feel my anger rising how could I be so stupid as to let that slip. I didn't want anyone's sympathy I didn't deserve it. So I said the most logical thing that came to mind.

"Well if you must know, there has been some money related problems lately and my dad's having problems dealing with it." The bell suddenly rang and I sprinted off.

The rest of the day was spent like a dance with me avoiding her at all costs. I stayed back in the library as to avoided B in the car park until the it closed. I got home late to find my dad swaying by the kitchen bottles of beer lying everywhere. I got the same treatment as the night before.

This pattern continued all month I avoided B at all cost and was successfully and I received the punishments i deserved from my father every single night. It scared me to go home although I knew I deserved it. It still scared me, my school work dropped and I became withdrawn from everything. I didn't feel safe anywhere any more with one exception. In the mornings about half way to school every single morning I would get this tingly sensation and along with that sensation came another one of safety. There were only two things I really ever thought about over that month my punishment and Paul. I don't know why but whenever I thought of Paul I became content, I should not be feeling this way I knew that but I couldn't help it.


	8. Chapter 7

_hey guys so I wrote this at school during my frees when I was supposed to be studying for my Maths SAC that I have today (wish me luck? i will need it), so I dont know about the quality but its here and done._

_If you notice any mistakes just let me know and I will fix it up. alos please review and let me know what you think._

_- Maddy_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

For one whole month I could feel myself slip. The nightmares stopped but the payment for my horrible crimes continued. I think that's why they stopped my body could only cope with so much pain at one time. And boy was I in pain, every breath seemed to stimulate a new area of cuts or bruises, the pain would rip through me so bad sometimes that I would cry. Something that only seemed to make the situation worse as my jagged breaths did nothing to ease the pain through my body.

The only times of peace that I allowed myself was on my walk to school when I would think of him. I have no idea how or why the thought of a complete stranger seemed to calm me so but I was grateful for it. The safety I felt every morning when I felt those eyes on me was both torture and peace, for I knew that the sense of peace was neither true nor was it deserved.

My life became like a routine, wake up, survive through school, being there yet not quite completely present mentally, then going home and receiving my punishments from my drunken Father. Whenever I would look into his eyes I could see his pure rage towards me and I couldn't help but feel guilty for everything that he has had to go through because of me. However it was one Monday night that I came home to no Father he was gone. I had no idea where but he was. I had no idea where he was and began to become concerned when at 10pm he had still not returned home. Sneaking into his bedroom I saw that his suitcase was missing. That means that he had either left me here by myself and could no longer stand the look of me or he was away on business. Part of me hoped for the first another for the second.

Starting up the computer I logged onto his emails to see if I could discover where he was. After a few useless mail I came across one for a hotel in New York, he was booked in there for a month. "So that's where he is."

And suddenly it was back that feeling of peacefulness and safety. I still felt that something was watching me but I knew if I went searching I would find nothing and frankly I liked that in my imagination I had someone looking over me. *BANG BANG BANG!* the house shook with the loud bangs that resonated throughout the house. Sneaking down the stairs I could see someone standing at the front door. Sneaking towards the front window I crouched below it and slowly raised my head to take a look when "MIKI, I know you're in there open the fuck up, and let me in!" "shit" I whisper yelled. Why in the world is she here. "Come on B she doesn't want you to come in, let's not push her" came the calming baritone voice of Seth. "NO Seth, she's been ignoring me to long enough and when I get my hands on her I am going to ring her little fucken neck." Came the fuming voice of a very pissed of B. I sat there frozen unsure whether I should ignore her and hope she goes away or opening the door and facing her.

I was being chicken and I should open up and let her have her little rant then get rid of her. It was decided I was going to open the door. As I was about to make my move to stand up I heard the hottest voice ever. It was deep and husky with a very pissy edge to it, just the sound sent a jolt through my body. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?" "I am going to strangle, Miki and then I am going to demand some damn answers as to why in the world she has been avoiding me all month." B clearly new this person but though I had never heard him talk for some reason I just knew it was Paul. Then his voice came again, he sounded what I pictured an angel would sound like. "No you are not, get out of her. She is none of your business, she's mine and I will handle her how I see fit." "But that's just it, you're not taking care of your imprint your running scared, telling me to leave her be, well she is my best friend and it's about time someone knocks some sense into her, she is going to hurt herself before too long and I am not going to wait for you to get your head out of your ass before I step in and help her." Now that just pissed me off whom did she think she was? I was taking care of myself fine and besides I deserve to be damaged. Standing up I stormed up threw the door open.

Standing outside my door, a seething B, Seth in a protective stance who was eyeing off a very angry, shaking and shirtless Paul. My god is he beautiful all masculine and stop just stop get back on track and get rid of them. You don't deserve to have people around you. None of them had noticed me they were too busy eyeing each other. So I decided to make myself known, "What the hell are you doing standing on my fucking door step yelling. I mean what the fuck?" They all turned their heads towards me at the same time. Seth just furrowed his brows as he stared at me, Paul started shaking even worse and B well she gasp and brought her hand up to her mouth I could see the horror in all of their eyes. It was then that I realised my mistake. I had changed into my pyjamas early that night, so I standing there in shorts, a singlet and ugg boots with all of my cuts and bruises completely exposed to all three of them.

All I could say was "Shit." I quickly spun around and tried to slam the door shut but the resounding bang of the door closing was never heard. I was ashamed to have on display all of my wrong doings.

"What happened?" Came the breathy voice of B, I didn't know if I could get stand to face her now that she knew the truth but I knew it was the only way to be rid of them. Spinning around I faced her staring her straight in the eye. "Nothing happened, now if you would be so kind as to leave I really should be going to bed." She just stared at me. Seth couldn't take his eyes off of her almost like he was scared that she would be the one that would fall apart if he even for a second looked away and Paul he just continued to let his eyes roam over my cuts and bruises staring with my left arm he made his way down to the floor than back up the right side of my body only to repeat the process again. "Don't fucking lie to me." pointing at me, "That is not nothing, that, that is definitely something. Now what HAPPENED?" I could tell that she was over her shock and now she was angry again. She wasn't going to leave without an explanation this much I was sure of. I just didn't know if I would survive if she knew the true me. I didn't like that she was questioning me and that alone put me on the defensive and you know what they say a good defence is a good offence. "Well if you must know B." I sneered, "I was attacked by a kangaroo." Sarcasm was pouring out of my mouth.

Suddenly I was no longer on two feet rather I was being carried over someone's shoulder looking up I noticed B and Seth standing there with shocked looks on their faces so that meant that it had to be Paul carrying me. And that's when it clicked I was being carried by a complete stranger away from my house on his bloody shoulder."PUT ME DOWN" I started kicking and screaming but it didn't even get him to flinch. It hurt me though his shoulder was digging into my ribs and I could feel that tingly sensation that meant that the tears were coming. "PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" I kept screaming over and over again but nothing the prick was ignoring me. Suddenly I was jostled even more and I couldn't help but start crying then. No sounds just tears. And then were inside some house that seamed familiar but I couldn't be sure where it was as I was still upside down. "Em call the doctor we need him right NOW!"


End file.
